


Good Morning

by esmereldagrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmereldagrace/pseuds/esmereldagrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean provides Castiel with a very special wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this came about because I got asked to write something based on that scene in 5.03 when Dean fixes Castiel's tie for him? Yeah, this is nothing like that scene whatsoever! Heh! Sorry about the boring title but it just fits and also, any mistakes in this are totally mine. This is fluffy and ridiculously schmoopy, like teeth achingly sweet and very, very AU...but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading. :)

“Good morning, Cas...”

 Dean leant over him trying to get a glimpse of his face but being the heavy sleeper he was, Castiel was still very much fast asleep.  Dean leaned down to nuzzle behind his ear and brushed his lips across the shell of it. “Wakey wakey, sleepy head,” he whispered. 

“ _Dean_ ,” he heard a sleepy Castiel whine.  Dean chuckled and moved himself closer, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into his chest.  He let his lips brush the back of his neck making Castiel shudder in his arms. 

“Let me sleep,” he whined again, burying his head into the pillow and moving Dean’s arm off of his waist.  But Dean didn’t listen and moved his arm back again, his hand roaming over Castiel’s chest, his fingers dancing along his skin, moving down further and further under the covers until he found Castiel’s rapidly hardening cock.  Castiel gasped at the contact, unconsciously pushing himself into Dean, finding evidence of his own arousal pressing into his back.

"You're an ass," Castiel groaned, his voice still thick with sleep. Dean laughed into his skin as his hand slowly pumped Castiel's dick, his lips otherwise occupied with leaving an impressive mark on his neck.

"You love it really and you know I'll make it worth your while," he said seductively, emphasising his point by quickening his hand movements and licking a line up his neck, biting his earlobe before soothing it with his tongue.  Castiel moaned low, his hand reaching back to pull Dean closer by his thigh, tangling their legs together as they rocked into each other in a steady rhythm.

It wasn’t enough though, and in one swift movement, Dean pushed Castiel onto his back and straddled his thighs, holding Castiel’s arms above his head.  Dean finally caught sight Castiel’s lust blown blue eyes, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and groaned inwardly at the sight.  Dean loved him like this, at his mercy.  Castiel licked his lips and arched his back, their hard dicks aligning in a delicious slide, making both of them grunt and moan simultaneously, the sensation almost too much to handle. 

“Dean... _please_...”

He pushed his hips up higher, trying to get more friction and Dean allowed it, leaning down, purposely sliding their cocks together.  Dean then finally kissed him, capturing those pretty pink lips between his own and continued his rutting against Castiel as they kissed, tongues twining languidly.  They breathed into each other’s mouths, like one entity, need and want overriding everything.  Dean let Castiel escape from his grasp, letting his hands travel down the length of his lithe body as his lips continued to assault Castiel’s mouth before moving to bite kisses to his jaw and down his neck, latching onto the warm skin there. Licking, biting and sucking. 

“Dean... _Dean_...I need--,” Castiel groaned, his hands gripping his shoulders, pulling him down so he lay atop him.  He gasped as Dean bit hard into his shoulder; hand now on his dick, his thumb swiping over the head, the wetness at the tip aiding him as he slowly jacked him off. 

“What do you want, baby? Tell me,” Dean breathed hotly into his neck. 

Castiel whimpered and kicked Dean’s shin making him grunt in pain. “Dude, what the hell?” he asked, moving Castiel’s sweat slicked hair from his face, looking down at him with a mock frown. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” answered Castiel, his voice rough and hot and needy all at the same time, chest heaving with breathlessness.

Dean grinned and pushed two of his fingers past Castiel’s plump red lips and into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around them, slicking them up and before Castiel knew it, Dean was pushing his fingers into his hole one by one, stretching him and opening him up.  He was still somewhat open and slick from the night before and the feel of Dean’s fingers scissoring him open were enough to make him come just like that, but that wasn’t what he wanted.  Once Dean was done opening him up sufficiently, he leant down, his elbows either side of Castiel’s head, letting his fingers gently massage his scalp.  He took a breath and brushed his mouth over his kiss swollen ones, “You ready?” he whispered, biting on his lower lip. 

Castiel whimpered and pulled Dean down for a long, wet kiss leaving him dazed. “In case you didn’t get what that meant, that meant yes,” he breathed, blinking up at Dean with a slight smirk on his face. 

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, sensing the challenge in his eyes and licked his lips. “Smarty pants, huh?”  He grabbed the lube off of the bedside table blindly and slicked himself up as well as Castiel, without breaking eye contact. 

Castiel shrugged, grinning widely but suddenly gasped into Dean’s mouth as he felt Dean push into him slowly, till he was balls deep.  Waiting for Castiel to adjust, Dean rested his forehead on his chest, steadying himself so that he wouldn’t come just yet, that tight heat around his cock overwhelming him.  Castiel wrapped his legs around his waist, locking his ankles together, but not before inflicting a rather hard kick to Dean’s lower back to finally make him move. 

“Jeez, so bossy,” he murmured in amusement.  Dean started moving slowly at first to tease, but another sharp kick from Castiel forced him to adjust his speed.  He snapped his hips hard and fast making sure he hit that sweet spot every time as Castiel moaned and keened and whimpered at the feel of Dean inside of him. 

“Fuck, _Cas_ ,” groaned Dean as Castiel matched his rhythm, moving in synch with him. They panted into each other’s mouths, kisses sloppy and uncoordinated. 

Neither of the men lasted too long since they were so far gone to begin with.  Castiel came with a loud cry, a couple tugs from Dean’s hand had him spilling over his hand and stomach.  Dean came shortly after with a grunt, his face buried in Castiel’s neck, a couple more abortive thrusts had him was right where Castiel was--in utter orgasmic bliss. 

Exhaustion overwhelmed him and Dean dropped down on top of Castiel, feeling completely satisfied and totally breathless.  Castiel whimpered at the loss of Dean inside of him as he pulled out minutes later, and grabbed a t-shirt from the floor, cleaning them up as best he could.  Once he was done, Dean pulled a sleepy and boneless Castiel into his arms, kissing him softly and lazily, running his hands through his hair as Castiel hummed happily. 

“Mmm, what time is it?” Castiel murmured against Dean’s lips, powerless to leave them.  Dean grinned and kissed him once more before turning onto his back to glance at the clock. Castiel moved with him, laying his head on his chest and tucking it under his chin, feeling sluggish, but sweaty and sated.

“It’s seven,” Dean yawned, moving back to wrap an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  Castiel snapped his eyes open and jumped out of his arms.

“Crap!” he shouted. 

He untangled himself from around Dean and got to his feet, his hair in disarray as he searched for his clothes.  “I’m going to be late! I’m going to be late on my first day.  What kind of impression will that make?” he mumbled frantically.  Dean leant up on his elbows, laughing at Castiel’s frenzied behaviour. “You’re not going to be late, calm down, man.”

Castiel spun around to face him, his eyes wild, “Calm down? I can’t even find my suit and I need to get my papers together and I--”

Dean leapt to his rescue and covered his mouth with his hand to shut him up. “You listening to me?” asked Dean, raising an eyebrow and Castiel nodded in confirmation. 

“Okay, you go and have a shower and I’ll get everything ready for you.”

Castiel took a breath, “But--”

“Shh,” Dean put a finger to his lips, “Cas, dude...I got this.  Just go.”

Castiel conceded and nodded once more and Dean dropped his finger from Castiel’s lips.  “Good,” Dean then planted a kiss to his forehead. “Now go.” 

Castiel smiled gratefully, his hand reaching out to run a finger across his jaw line, but he cupped his cheek and kissed him quickly out of necessity. “I love you,” he whispered softly.  Dean smiled and kissed him lingeringly with just a hint of tongue before pulling back. “I love you, too--now, go!” he grinned, motioning his head towards the bathroom. 

Castiel smiled that smile just for him and kissed him once more before running to the bathroom, stark naked.  Dean shook his head chuckling to himself and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top before going through their wardrobe to find Castiel his clothes.  He laid them out on the chair instead of the bed, since it wasn’t the cleanest place to lay out clothes after the night before-- _and_ after what had happened that morning. 

Dean made a mental reminder to change the bed sheets as soon as he could.

***

Castiel hurried out of the shower and threw his clothes on, not caring for how they looked.  He’d been nervous about this day already since it was his dream finally coming true and that scared him as well as excited him.  He headed downstairs, almost tripping over as he pulled on his socks, but by the time he got to the kitchen, a quick glance at the clock calmed him, he had more time than he’d thought.  As soon as he sat down at the table, Dean handed him his black coffee and two slices of toast and Castiel shot him a grateful smile.  He ate silently, the only sound being Dean humming a song as he washed up the dishes, and he was about to rush out of the kitchen to double check he had everything he needed for his day when Dean called out for him. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Dean ran over turning Castiel around by his shoulders and he looked up at him quizzically. 

“Your tie is crooked, what kind of impression will that make?”  Castiel frowned and looked down and watched as Dean fixed his tie and collar, finally straightening his jacket. 

“What kind of impression will it make when people see what you left on my neck?” asked Castiel, still frowning. 

Dean smirked, his eyes darting to the darkened bruise on Castiel’s neck which the collar only just covered. “I just want people to know that you’re not available.”

“What about this?  Isn’t that evidence enough to suggest that I am not available?” Castiel lifted his left hand, flashing his wedding ring.

“Hell no! The ring combined with the hickey goes to prove that you’re not a stuffy old professor who’s in a boring sexless marriage, but in fact, you are an awesome professor with a fucking hot sex life.  And you don’t have to thank me, it’s my pleasure to mark you as mine.”

Castiel pouted but couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips anyway.  Dean grinned and pulled Castiel closer, his hands rubbing at the small of his back, “You, Professor Novak, are going to blow those students socks off with your awesome teaching skills and knowledge.  I know it.”

Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes, hesitant blue meeting confident green. “Really?”

“Hell yes.” 

Dean held Castiel’s face between his hands and brushed his nose with his, pressing his mouth to Castiel’s, lips and tongues moving together with practiced ease and familiarity.  The sound of footsteps above them and shouts echoing down the stairs made them break their kiss.

Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder to see a ball of pink run down the stairs. “Papa! Papa!” she called. With her blonde hair flying behind her, she ran up to Castiel and jumped up so that he could catch her in his arms.

Castiel caught her easily and held her at his hip. “Hope! What are you doing awake so early?”

The little girl wrapped her small arms around Castiel’s neck to steady herself. “Daddy said that ‘cause it’s your first day workin’, I should wake up very, very early and say good luck, so--good luck Papa!” she beamed. 

 “Thank you.” Castiel chuckled and kissed her forehead.  “And I set up my clock all by myself too, right Daddy?” she added, grinning at Dean who winked back at her.  Castiel looked a little confused so Dean explained.

“I bought her an alarm clock yesterday.  She forced me get one ‘cause she wanted to be a big girl and wake up without any help.”

“Is that right?” Castiel asked her and she nodded fervently.  He laughed again and cupped her cheek in his hand. “My little girl is growing up,” he murmured sadly.  Hope frowned and tilted her head to the side, just like her Papa did when he found something confusing or just out of the ordinary.  “But I’ll always be your lil’ girl, I promise!”

Dean laughed heartily and tousled his girl’s hair.  Looking over at Castiel, he saw that his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears but he still had that patented small smile on his face.  He moved closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Cas, honestly.  She’s only four!” he said, pressing a quick kiss to his temple. Castiel shot him a glare but Dean winked back. “Our girl’s always gonna be little to us though, right?”

“Right,” he agreed, smiling softly.  He rested his forehead against Hope’s, looking into her eyes as he did. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered loudly, grinning like her Daddy.  Castiel kissed her cheek once more and handed her over to Dean who swung her into his arms, growling playfully at her and she let out a peal of laughter.

Castiel hurried to his office and picked up his bag making his way back into the foyer before a thought occurred to him. “Why are you at home? Don’t you have work?” he asked Dean. 

“I’m my own boss, man.  Ash is covering for me at the garage and plus--I wanted to stay here so I would be here when you got home.”

Castiel felt a rush of love flow through every inch of his body.  He wondered what good deeds he’d done to have found Dean and how blessed he was to have such a wonderful family like he did.  He leaned forward and kissed him hard, wrapping an arm around his waist and buried his face into his neck, just wanting to be close. 

Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel’s reaction but hugged him back with the arm that wasn’t carrying Hope, knowing that Castiel was lost for words and this gesture said everything that couldn’t be said. But Hope didn’t want to be left out and so wrapped her free arm around her Papa, pulling all of them into a big tight family hug. 

Castiel managed to untangle himself from the family embrace and dropped a kiss to both their cheeks. “I guess I should get going,” he mumbled morosely, looking at the time on his watch. 

“Yes, you should,” Dean declared.  He herded him outside as both he and Hope stood by their front door, waiting for him to get in his car. 

“Go forth and educate, Professor Novak,” Dean said, saluting goofily. 

“Go forth n’ educate, Papa,” she repeated, shouting it loudly to Castiel with a giggle.

Castiel smiled widely and happily, gazing at his perfect family fondly.  That dreaded feeling of nervousness and his hesitancy to leave was almost gone just by watching the two of them together. But he got into the car knowing that no matter what would happen today, he would have his family to come back home to. 

***

When Castiel finally left, both Dean and Hope had waved till the car was out of sight, Dean dropped a kiss to Hope’s cheek and made his way inside, closing the door behind him as he made his way into the kitchen, Hope still attached to his hip. 

“So, Hopey baby, how about we make your Papa’s favourites for dinner tonight?” Dean asked whilst pushing her wayward strands of blonde hair off of her face and tucking them behind her ears. 

She gasped at the thought. “Can we make burgers n’ fries n’ a really, really yummy apple pie with ice-cream?”

Dean pursed his lips in thought and settled Hope in her chair at the breakfast table before answering. “Yeah, why not?” he nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with her choices.  “I think your Papa will love that.”

“Yay!” she said, raising her arms in the air in triumph. “Is Uncle Sammy gonna come too?”

“Yup! But we’ll have to make him some rabbit food ‘cause he doesn’t eat the awesome food we do,” he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust making her laugh.  “But, the most important question right now is--what do _you_ want for breakfast this morning, young lady?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

Hope tapped a finger on her chin in thought and Dean watched as her eyes lit up with an idea. “I think we should eat pancakes with lots and lots of syrup!” she chirped, grinning widely.

Dean chuckled, leaning over to ruffle her hair, making her giggle happily. “That’s my girl!”


End file.
